


Savedtale

by MarshieMallow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :3, Asriel is a brat, Idk how things work around here, If that's possible..., If there are any canon ships they would most likely be platonic, Some things relating to Chara are slightly inspired by Underline, Spoilers, Undertale AU, When they are introduced, hehh..., i'll add more character tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshieMallow/pseuds/MarshieMallow
Summary: Frisk has reset seven times so far. With each reset they have one goal: Save Asriel.On their eighth reset something weird happens and they go back to the timeline when Chara first fell. Could this be their chance to finally achieve what they've worked for? Or will all their hopes and dreams be crushed before their very eyes?Savedtale (c) MeUndertale (c) Toby Fox





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing...
> 
> I have a copy of this on Wattpad but honestly Wattpad isn't the best place for fan fictions in my opinion so now you have this! yay!

##  **PROLOGUE**

* * *

  

_It seems that saving the game really is impossible…_

_...but maybe, with what little power you have…_

_...you can save something else..._

 

* * *

  **_FRISk_**

 

Seven.

 

A lucky number to some.

 

The amount of human souls needed to break the barrier.

 

The amount of times I’ve reset for the same reason.

 

With every reset  everyone loses their happily ever after. They get it again. Then they lose it. An endless cycle of crushed hopes and dreams. All because I’m not satisfied. I’ve contemplated giving up and just let nature take it’s course. But I’m very stubborn. You could say I’m pretty _determined_.

 

But enough of the bad puns.

 

Fate is cruel when you get to know it.

 

I tried everything for things to end out differently but it all lead to the same battles, the same tears, the same meeting at the same patch of golden flowers we’re we first met as completely different people, or I guess flower in your case.

 

The same words were said.

 

_“don’t you have anything better to do?”_

 

No, apparently I don’t.

 

I began growing sick of that phrase, After the sixth time hearing those words I lost it. I wanted something different so I went out of my comfort zone to find it. I hurt a lot of monsters that run. A lot of the ones I called my friends and they called me theirs had their dust on my hands all because I was selfish and greedy for something new. I don’t know what got over me. I began to lose control. I realized my mistake, but it was too late. My game was over. Blasted. Impaled. Beaten. Pummeled. Thrashed.

 

Spared?

 

I guess in a way that fake out was some sort of mercy. It knocked some sense into me that’s for sure. There was no way I could go through that again. Given the option, I chose to reset and try again.

 

Now I’m on reset eight

 

Maybe that’s my lucky number…

 

* * *

 

 

It’s hard to breath. I can’t move. Every time I inhale or move anything I feel pain surge through me like an electric shock. I don’t remember any of the resets being so painful.

 

_“Over here!”_

 

Voices echo around me. I try looking at the stranger but my vision is to blurry to see anything properly.

 

_“Help me get them!”_

 

My body has become numb. I barely felt myself being lifted off the ground. Everything is slowly becoming darker, yet darker.

 

Until it all becomes black.


	2. Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ignore the chapter numbers :b

##  **CHAPTER ONE**

**"Familiar Faces" ******

* * *

  **_FRISK_**

 

I wake up in a cosy bed to the smell of freshly baked pumpkin pie. My body still hurts from the reset but not as much. I can breath without feeling any pain, it’s mainly when I try to move around to much where it feels a little tender. Kind of like how it feels after you go on a long hike and the next few days you’re sore all over.

 

I try to ignore the slight pinch of pain I feel when I sit up on the bed. I take a deep breath and look around me. This place is familiar. I recognize the patterns and colors on the walls and the presumably soft rug on the hardwood floor made for a nice place to walk with bare feet. The toys lying on the floor next to the bed. I felt at peace in this familiar environment.

 

The door creaks and a bit of light shines in for a moment only to be blocked by someone standing in its way.

 

“Oh, good you’re awake!” The figure says as they walk towards me. They reach over and turn the small lamp next to the bed on, illuminating the room with a warm glow. I look at them in the dim light of the lamp. They had large, fluffy, white ears and a rounded snout. I could see small fangs in their smile and a glint of innocence in their bright green eyes.

 

I blink at the new, yet very familiar monster smiling at me. “Asriel?” I mutter, opening my eyes a bit wider. The young monster’s smile turns to a mix of confusion and wonder. I also notice a hint of fear in their eyes.

 

“How did you…?”

 

Another figure enters the room. “Greetings, fellow human!” The newcomer says in a cheery voice. Asriel doesn’t take notice of them and continues to stare at me. The newcomer bounces over to us and sits on the bed. I look at them with confusion. They were obviously human, or some sort of human-sid monster I’ve never seen before. They had redish-brown hair that framed their round face almost perfectly. A large cheery grin stretched across their face, along with rosy cheeks and dark brown eyes with a glint of maroon in them. They had pale skin that looked as if it lacked the proper amount of sunlight. I had never met this human and yet I knew exactly who they were.

 

“Chara…”

 

Chara and Asriel’s eyes widened and they looked at each other. Asriel slowly backed away while Chara climbed down from the bed. “M-Mom! Dad!” Chara calls as they bring Asriel closer to them.

 

I look at them. “No w-wait,” I say in a weak voice, “Don’t be afraid.”  get out of the bed and reach out to them. “I-It’s not what you think.” I say. I look at Asriel. “Asriel…?” Asriel stares back at me in horror, clutching onto Chara. Chara has one arm around him and one behind their back. I snap out of my trance and step back. “Oh no…” I say. I fall back on the dresser behind me and drop to the floor. “Something’s wrong…” I say starting to panic a bit. I bring my knees to my chest and my hands to my head. “Something went wrong in that last reset… I shouldn’t be here, _you_ shouldn’t be here!”

 

“Wait!” Chara snaps me back into- whatever this is. “What did you say?” they ask.

 

“Something’s wrong…” I mutter.

 

“After that…” they say, “what went wrong?”

 

I pause and look at them. “The reset…” I say, “actually… nevermind it’s nothing…” I look away from them.

 

“N-no…” Chara says, “I know what you mean. I know about re-! Er…” they pause and look at Asriel, “I mean… you’re probably confused from hitting your head… why don’t we see if Mom has food for us. She’d be more than happy to see you up.”

 

I look at them and hesitate. I get the memo that they don’t want to get Asriel involved in reset business, but I have a feeling that it won’t be that easy. I nod my acknowledgement and try to stand up. Chara walks over to me and holds their hand out to help me. I grab it and they pull me up. I’m still a bit shaky but I manage to keep my balance. Chara helps me stay up and guide me out of the room. Asriel follows behind.

 

“Um…” Asriel speaks up from behind, “W-what’s your name…? S-since you... a-already know ours…” He never looks at me while talking. He just keeps staring down at his hands.

 

“Oh right…” I say, “My name is Frisk” I say. He nods and doesn’t say anything else. Everyone is really shaken up about all that’s happened. I try to push it all aside by striking up a friendly conversation. “So…” I say, “what’s your favorite flavor of pie?”

 

Asriel stops and looks at me. “W-what makes you say that?” He says a bit panicked.

 

“I-I…” I realise where I went wrong by asking that and try to correct myself, “well, I mean, everyone likes pie right? I was just… uh… nevermind, just forget I said anything…”  Asriel is quiet and we continue walking down the hallway.

 

We walk into the dining room. The smell of pot pie fills the room. A tall figure is setting plates down on the table. She looks over at us as we walk in. “Oh, you’re right on time,” she says in a motherly voice, “I was just about to come get you.” She looks at me. “Hello, child,” she says, “are you feeling better?” She puts a hand on my forehead. I nod to her and smile.

 

“Not even a flinch.”  She says, moving her hand back, “It’s almost like you’re already used to us monsters.”

 

“I adjust quickly” I say.

 

She smiles. “Well that’s good. I assume these two have introduced themselves to you already.” She looks at Chara and Asriel. I can tell Asriel wants to say something but he stays quiet. “My name is Toriel, Queen of the Underground. Oh but don’t feel intimidated. We’re just like everyone else. And you’re part of our family now.”

 

I smile at her. “Thank you…” I say. I look at Chara and Asriel. Chara doesn’t pay me any attention and goes to the table. Asriel gives me a strange look. We stand there, looking at each other awkwardly for a while before Chara tells us to come sit down.

 

We sit in awkward silence for a bit. I want to say something but all I can think of is-

 

“Mom, where’s Dad?” Chara speaks up saying exactly what I was thinking.

 

Toriel looks at Chara. “Oh don’t worry my child,” she says, “your father will be home soon. He had a couple extra things to do with Dr. Gaster.”

 

Gaster? Where have I heard that name?

 

A ding from the kitchen interrupts my thoughts. “Oh! Pie’s ready!” Toriel says. She quickly goes into the kitchen to retrieve the food. I notice Asriel looking at me. This isn’t the Asriel I remember from my timeline. I was kind of expecting this kind of treatment from Chara, but Chara was more welcoming while Asriel seems to hate me.

 

I want to say something but words fail to escape and I just push it aside. Toriel comes back in the room. She serves each of us some pie before serving herself. I poke at my food with my fork, my appetite seemingly to have vanished. Toriel notices and asks if anything is wrong.

 

“Oh… um… it’s nothing, I’m just not that hungry…” I mutter giving her an obviously forced smile.

 

“Child, if there’s something wrong, you can tell me.” Toriel say, “You were out for quite sometime. I know it can’t be that you’re not hungry.”

 

“I…”

 

“Maybe they feel like they don’t belong.” Asriel says almost as if to spite me.

 

I look down at my food. I glance at Chara who’s giving Asriel a, what I like to call, _death glare._

 

“I think I just need some fresh air…” I say half to myself before excusing myself from the table and walking out.

 

I go outside and look around. Everything is peaceful. I must’ve been walking unconsciously because before I knew it I was standing on a ledge looking out over the whole Underground. The sight is beautiful. I am able to pinpoint all of the places I’ve visited on my journey.

 

“Frisk!”

 

The sudden voice snaps me out of my trance. I turn around quickly causing myself to lose balance. My foot slips off the ledge.

 

“Frisk!”

 

I see Chara running towards me their hand out to grab mine. I try to grab them but they are just barely out of reach and I fall down. Chara screaming out to me their voice getting fainter the farther I fall until there is nothing but darkness.


End file.
